Mitchell Galaxy
|followed_by=Mitchell Galaxy 2 }} is a 2008 platform video game released for the PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360 & Microsoft Windows PC by THQ. It is an entry to the series of Mitchell's 3D platformers, after the games Mitchell Van Morgan 64, Mitchell Elemental Series, and Super Mitchell. It had 700,000 copies pre-ordered in Japan, and 400,000 in the U.S. Mitchell Galaxy, unlike other Mitchell games, takes place in deep space. Most of the game's levels consist of many small planets and planetoids, however some are as big as real life planets. The game has 121 Stars to collect, although the player will have to go through the first 120 Stars twice (once as Mitchell and once as Gavin) to unlock the 121st and final Star. Gameplay Premise and setting Mitchell Galaxy is set in outer space, where Mitchell travels through different galaxies to collect Power Stones, earned by completing missions, defeating a boss, or reaching a particular area. Each galaxy contains planetoids and orbiting structures for the player to explore. Each astronomical object has its own gravitational force, allowing the player to completely circumnavigate the planetoids, walking sideways or upside down. The player can usually jump from one independent object and fall towards another one nearby. Although the main gameplay is in 3D, there are several areas in the game in which the player's movements are restricted to a 2-dimensional plane. The game's main hub is the Comet Observatory, a spaceship which contains six domes that provide access to most of the game's 42 available galaxies, with each dome except one holding five.5 Five domes end with a boss level in which the objective is to defeat Gordo's minion Fuji or Gordo and earn a special Power Star, known as a Grand Star, that gives the player access to the next dome. The player only has access to one galaxy when they begin the game; as more Power Stars are collected, more galaxies and Stars become available. The player is awarded the ability to play as Gavin after collecting 120 Power Stars as Mario. Once 120 Power Stars are collected with both characters, the player is rewarded one further challenge which, upon completion, awards the player with two commemorative pictures that can be sent to during gameplay. Controls For the Wii, The player-character is controlled via the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. For the PlayStation 3, The player-character is controlled via the PlayStation Sixaxis controller. For the Xbox 360, The player-character is controlled via the Xbox 360 Controller and the Xbox Kinect. While most of Mitchell's abilities are taken directly from Mitchell Van Morgan 64, such as the karate skills, the mvm plover, dash, long jumps and wall jumps, a new feature called the Star Pointer that uses the Wii Remote's motion sensor (It also includes PlayStation Sixaxis or Xbox Kinect versions) is included. It is a cursor that appears when the Remote pointer is pointed at the screen. The Star Pointer is used to pick up special konpeito-shaped objects called "Star Bits", which can then be shot to stun enemies, manipulate obstacles, or feed Hungry Lumas (star-shaped sentient beings). The pointer can also latch onto small blue objects called "Pull Stars", which can pull Mitchell through space.13 In certain levels that encase the player in a floating bubble, the Star Pointer is used to blow wind and maneuver the bubble. Early in the game, the player learns a new ability known as the "Spin" technique, which has appeared in varying forms throughout the Mitchell franchise. In Mitchell Galaxy, the “spin” is primarily used for melee attacks to stun enemies and shatter objects, as well as triggering special propellers called "Sling Stars" or "Launch Stars" that launch Mitchell across large distances through space. The "spin" utility is also used for climbing vines, ice skating, unscrewing bolts, and for activating several power-ups. Other Wii Remote functions are available for smaller quests, such as surfing aboard a manta ray or balancing atop a large ball and rolling it through an obstacle course. Power-ups and lives Nine power-ups grant Mitchell temporary abilities only by his Snake eyes technique to copy certain techniques by vision. For example, special mushrooms bestow the player with a Wind, Water, Fire or Earth. the Earth allows Mitchell to throwing mudballs at enemies, climb special walls, and walk on flowers; the Wind allows him to jump to high areas that would be otherwise inaccessible including walk on clouds, floating through the air, become transparent, and move through certain obstacles. The Fire allows Mitchell to throw fireballs at enemies, not-to-mention to create fire tiles to cover any Lava surface he walks on. and the Water allows Mitchell to create hexagonal ice tiles to cover any liquid surface he walks on. The Invincible Star grants Mitchell invincibility for a limited time and Mitchell's Boots lets him run faster for a limited time. Mitchell's health consists of a ten-piece health meter, which is depleted through contact with enemies and hazards. When swimming underwater, Mitchell has an air supply meter, which quickly depletes his main health meter if it runs out. Mitchell's health and air supply can be restored by collecting mac & cheese, or through touching bubbles if underwater. When the health meter becomes empty, the player loses a life and must go back to a predetermined checkpoint. Instant death can occur by being swallowed by quicksand or dark matter, by being crushed by hazards, or by falling into black holes or other bottomless pits. The player can obtain extra lives by collecting 1-Ups, 50 mvm coins without losing a life, or 50 Star Bits. Multiplayer Plot Shortly after Princess Peach invites Mitchell to the centennial Star Festival, Gordo invades the city of Raleighopolis in a fleet of airships. He removes Peach's castle from its foundations using a giant flying saucer and lifts it into outer space. Pij, one of Gordo's minions, launches Mitchell, whom was attempting to save the Galaxy, into space and onto a small planet with his magic. On the planet, he meets the enchantress Annabelle and her star-shaped companions, the Lumas. Annabelle is a watcher of the stars who uses the Comet Observatory to travel across the universe. However, Gordo has stolen all of the Power Stars that act as the Observatory's power source, rendering it immobile. Bestowed with the power to travel through space through one of the Lumas, Mitchell sets off on a journey across the universe to reclaim the Power Stars and restore power to Annabelle's observatory. Along the way, he finds friends from the city of Raleighopolis such as Gavin and the Airsailors. Upon collecting enough Power Stars, the Comet Observatory flies to the center of the universe, where Gordo is holding Peach captive. While confronting Gordo, Mitchell learns that he plans to rule the entire universe with Peach at his side. Mitchell defeats Gordo and frees the universe from Gordo's control, but one of the galaxy's planets collapses on itself, becoming a supermassive black hole that begins consuming everything in the universe. The Lumas sacrifice themselves and jump into the black hole to destroy it. The black hole collapses into a singularity and the universe is recreated entirely as the singularity explodes in a huge supernova. Annabelle appears to Mitchell, revealing that dying stars are later reborn as new stars. When the universe is recreated, Mitchell awakens in the restored Mushroom Kingdom alongside Gavin, Carolyn, Dr. Payne and Marquessa, and he celebrates the new galaxy that has emerged in the skies. Development Reception Category:2008 Category:Video games Category:Rated E games Category:Mitchell Galaxy series Category:Mitchell Galaxy Category:Wii games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PC games